2013-02-11 A Game of Drinks Part 2
Hero Mux - Monday, February 11, 2013, 8:22 PM The is the home of Stark Enterprises. The contest has begun and Hercules for his usual bravado is off to his usual start. With a pitcher of beer in one hand and a bottle of spirits it the other the large Greek god of strength is laughing. "And then he said 'Are you a god?' And I said 'Yes!' the surprise was priceless just before I punched him." With the story ended he downs the pitcher of beer and grabs the next. The contest has begun and Hercules for his usual bravado is off to his usual start. With a pitcher of beer in one hand and a bottle of spirits it the other the large Greek god of strength is laughing. "And then he said 'Are you a god?' And I said 'Yes!' the surprise was priceless just before I punched him." With the story ended he downs the pitcher of beer and grabs the next. She-Hulk and Hercules are sitting in the back booth of the average tavern with Hercules. They had started their drinking contest about 15 minutes previous. Various pitchers of beer were placed about. She-Hulk laughs perhaps a bit too loudly at Hercules' joke. Ghostbuster reffrences always killed her. Especially when they came from hot God-like dudes. If she still kept a diary it would EXPLODE today. In an effort to keep Thor from flying off to answer every little cry for help and small child's prayer, Sif has been distracting the Thunderer. Tonight's distraction is of the public variety, and to a bar they go. The door opens ot admit the Norse pair. Yes, they are wearing their armor. Yes, Thor has his hammer clipped to his belt. And yes, they arrive just in time to hear Hercules' boast and She-Hulk's laughter. An amused grin, much like one that would come to his face in the hallowed halls of Valhalla, amid a feast of epic proportions with endless barrels of ale and mead and flasks of wine, arm in arm with the Warrior's Three singing songs that no young child should ever hear, and laughing far too boisterously. The Norse Diety leans to Sif with a wide grin. "Alright. This.. was a good idea," Thor comments to the warrior Goddess at his side, stormy blue eyes upon Hercules. A God, is he? The Refaeli Bar is a nice enough place, especially after a long day of work just up the street at Stark Industries. Caitlin has changed out of her work clothes, and isn't sitting too far from where two of the three people taller then her in the entire place are, having something called a 'Tar & Feather' at the Bar. She heard the joke, and giggles a bit, trying to not shoot the dark brown liquid out her nose. One of the advantages of enhanced senses, is that you don't miss much, and with the arrival of a third being who she actually has to look up to... and his impressively tall, but shorter companion... Caitlin turns to look at them. She's met Hercules in passing, she's spent a few nights with Thor, even borrowing some of Sif's clothes... they were a tad tight in the hips, shoulders, and across the front, but overall pretty comfortable, and using her heels was way fun... nice to know there are some women are heavier then herself. Something in Thor's manner makes Caitlin wonder if the Lion of Olympus and Thunderer have ever met... and just how soon Damage Control should be called. Slowly rising from her seat she begins to move to run a little interferance, waving, "Hail, Thor, Son of Odin. How fair you this evening." while standing right in front of Hercules and She-Hulk's booth, a mere yard or so from the pitcher of beer. She glances at the giant ring the bar has for entertainment, as a silly idea of the two mighty strength gods wrestling and tearing each other's attire off to the cheers of the ladies present... if it were ladies night, that would be the ultimate draw... a mischevious smile forming on her lips. Keeping Thor busy is a fully time job. No wonder Frigga insisted Sif be the one to handle this. Bah! It isn't often that the Goddess wears her full armor, completely with winged headress and sword these days but she seems to have this evening. Once they enter the bar, Sif stops. Her arm is linked with Thor's and her head tilts so she can hear him better. The compliment-ish comment causes her to smile and give a warm laugh. "Glad you think so, beloved." She'll just follow his lead for now and /try/ to keep him out of trouble. Longshot had been looking at the bar from the outside for a while, he had seen bars on the television box and was particular a fan of the documentaries 'Cheers' and 'How I met your Mother' and their bar scenes. But he wasn't sure if he was ready for such fun, his apparent girlfriend, Felicia always said that he was a bit on the naive side. She said even for having amnesia he was extremely naive. And apparently he was still wanted for robbing experimental diamonds from the Con Edison powerplant and his face was plastered all over the news. His bad luck, his Black Cat's good fortune as she wasn't caught on any cameras. But he decided he was ready. He had learned how it all went. He would walk in and they would all go "Longshot" and he would then ask for a beer from either an old man, a half-wit or an angry woman would offer him a drink. If he was meeting people they would all be sitting around at their normal booth and the waitress would take his order. He walked to the door and steeled himself before he burst in dressed in black leather from head the toe with blades placed carefully into a series of holsters up his arms and shouted, "LONGSHOT!" Slamming yet another empty pitcher to the table top and letting out a rumble of a belch, the Lion of Olympus lets out a bellow of a laugh as he stares at the green skinned woman beside him. "Shall I tell you of my experience with King Thespius's 50 daughters and how I..." His conversation trails as his gaze is suddenly diverted from his drinking mate to another. "By the hairy gonads of Zeus..." he mumbles to himself, but his mumbles are more 'room voice' then they should be. "...If it is not the Lady of Asgard and the eye welcoming sword maiden, Sif." He leans over and then looks to She-Hulk once again with his broad smile. As he watches her his hand goes to his beard. Uh-oh he's thinking. The one thing he isn't good ant and should never be allowed to do. She-Hulk was getting ready to get her giggle on with Hercules once more when she spotted all the other patrons of the evening. Wow New York brings in the interesting ones. She had seen Thor and Sif on television and thought she would never see them in person. She started looking for her purse as she remembered her cell phone could take pics! 3 gods in one room! and she left it behind before she had that day's adventure. Swell. She would have to pick out a fashion-forward fanny pack. "Is thatThor and Sif? Wow." Turning at the 'Lady of Asgard' comment, Caitlin tries not to giggle, it isn't funny... it isn't... it is terrible... but she can't help it... she shouldn't find it hysterical... but Thor does have that long blond hair, and he did spend hours in a boutique with Caitlin and Jubilee, helping to pick out the prettiest clothes and giving advice... and Thor does live with Eddie. Stifling her laughter, she looks at Hercules, and fighting the giggles, she tries to scold Hercules, "That... isn't... funny. He... doesn't... get knocked out... by Bulldozer... from a single headbutt through a wall." covering her mouth to hold back the laughter... Oh, alright... it is hysterical... it is really funny... almost sad actually... that despite Loki being physically more efeminant and even potentially being a woman sometimes, and Fandral being all Errol Flynn, that between Amora, Brunhilde, Sif, Loki, Fandral, and Thor... Thor is still the girliest... Lion of Olympus and Scion of Asgard, in one room. And Hercules sets the tone by calling Thor a Lady. Stormy eyes narrow, the grin turning into a feral sort of smirk. How cute. The half-mortal thinks himself a match for the God of Thunder, Child of the Earth herself. But then, the half-god can drink. And then Caitlin is giggling, and Thor's smirk deepens. Stepping away from Sif's side, Thor moves toward Hercules as Longshot shouts out his name. The Norse Diety glances at the mortal, then turns back to Hercules. "I see thou hath not changed over much, Son of Zeus," Thor comments, reaching up to slap Hercules on the back with quite a bit more force than he usually shows...to... well... anyone. Thor's already plotting how to get back Hercules for calling him a Lady. Comment heard, Sif can't help but sigh. So much for keeping Thor out of trouble... Ah well. If he's drunk, he certainly can't go running off at every little thing... She can't help but smirk as she follows Thor over to the table with Hercules and his companions though Longshot does get a quirked brow as he calls out his name. It's only a moment of study though before she turns back to those at the table and dips her head in greeting. "Good eve." To say that Longshot was disappointed that no one called out his name when he arrived but considered that perhaps this place was more of a 'McClaren's' and not so much a 'Cheers.' That was useful to remember for the future as he was not familiar with the bar experience as yet. He walked up to the bar and when one of the bartenders approached him to ask what he wanted he said, "I want a beer," He gestured emphatically as he described it, "It is a brown liquid and usually comes in a glass about this tall, it sometimes has a handle, sometimes not." When the Bartender makes it clear he knows what a beer is Longshot smiles and nods like he was a five year old. The Bartender gave him a double glance before going to get his beer. Longshot smiled and nodded as he waited and said, "Yes beer, my favorite drink I'm sure!" Glancing over to the Gods and the Green Glamazon he nodded with a goofy smile again, "Yup, my favorite drink." When Hercules is slapped on the back, it causes him to splash his beer. Uh-oh. With a smile to She-Hulk, Hercules looks to Thor once again. "No I have not. There is no need to change anything about me, Odinson. Unlike you, one who needs to lessen up his hold on his hammer's shaft. Too much grip and will make forget how to use it." Hercules says before standing up from his booth with a smile as he moves over to Sif. gently taking her hand the Prince of Power kisses the top. "Always a pleasure to see you, Lady." Herc says with a wink to the goddess before sitting back down beside She-Hulk and wrapping his arm over her shoulder. " She-Hulk took a quick chug of her drink (courage juice), and quickly ran her fingers through her wavy dark green mane. With her other hand she reached out towards Thor and Sif. With a smile she said, "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you two. I'm She-Hulk. " The tension in the air is a little odd now. But she is surrounded by GODS. She can't get over this. She likely never will. Perhaps today she would start a new diary. Sighing... Caitlin looks between the two gods, "Are we going to have to seperate you two? Or throw you into the ring over there to fight it out?" then a bit of that time studyign and staying at the Themysciran Embassy kicks in as she looks to Thor, "And you should be so lucky to be a lady. Woman are just as capable as men, and we're generally tougher, smarter, more agile, and more skillful then men." a fact that could be emphasized by the some of the women present are all that and more. She then also turns to Sif, "An honor to meet you Lady Sif. Eddie and Thor speak very highly of you." okay, not an outright lie... sort of true... they did speak well of her, when they thought to mention her. Thor watches Hercules kiss his fiance's hand, one brow quirking. Sif would know the glint in the Thunderer's eyes better than most, and she'd better grab Thor's ear and fast before he makes a complete asshat of himself. It's happened before. Hercules and Loki, two gods known to get Thor to act badly. He turns to She-Hulk, bows with all the grace and formality of the Prince he is. His hand sweeps forward to collect She-Hulks, to bring to up - not to his lips, no, he is not worthy of such a thing - to his forehead. He bows before She-Hulk. "The pleasure is mine fair She-Hulk," Thor entones, deep voice rumbling like a gentle thunder on an open plain. Yes, the Odinson is being a little too sauve at the moment. It's endearingly too sauve. Motion complete, Thor lets She-Hulk slide her fingers from his grasp, giving Hercules a smirking sort of grin. "Me? Lucky to be a Lady? No, Fair Child, I think not. I shall grant that in some ways the gentler sex is more agile and indeed more skillful in those tasks which are meant for a woman's hands, but nay. Womenfolk are not just as capable as is a Man," replies Thor to Caitlin, not noticing Longshot's smile in their direction. His words are plain, simple, and almost insulting blunt. God of Thunder is an subtle as a hammer. Silvery-blue eyes watch Hercules carefully. When her hand is kissed, somethe the Goddess manages a curtsied bow as well as a dip of her head. "A pleasure as always, m'lord," is spoken softly in reply before she straightens. Instead of clasping She-Hulks hand, she grabs the girl's forearm and smiles. "A pleasure to meet you as well!" And then her eyes stray to Caitlin. Something she says causes the Lady of Blades to visibly wince but it's quickly covered by a smile and a laugh. "Do they now? A pleasure to meet you as well." A brow is arched in Thor's direction. He isn't typically one to brag... The banter between Hercules and Thor is taken in stride. As if it's absolutely nothing. What? You don't grow up with Thor and the Warrior's Three without hearing far worse than this. Her attention is turned to Thor and she smiles lovingly up at him. His actions with She-Hulk cause a spark of approval to light in her eyes. Only once he straightens does Sif once more link her arm with his. "Shall we sit, beloved?" Her eyes slide over to Longshot and she offers him a smile in return for his own before she looks back at Caitlin to see her reaction to Thor's words. Honestly? She knew very well what the God was going to say. Lucky? Lucky... there was a term that Longshot knew very well. His beer was delivered and he took a drink, and then spit it back out instantly. That tasted horribly, why would anyone drink that stuff! He looked at the gods and the glamazon and said, "You think any of you are lucky?" I'm the king of luck. The Force fills me at all times." Longshot said not even realizing what he referenced. Sitting back with a smile Hercules watches Thor. He says nothing nor does he retaliate. Oh how he would love to put the well shampooed hair of the wing helmeted buffoon though the wall. Instead he decides to continue to drink, letting the Odinson wonder what the Lion of Olympus plans to do next. "Luck?" Thor laughs mightly at Longshot's comment even as he moves to plop into the booth across from Hercules. His own arm moves to drape over Sif's shoulders. Some one's puffing up. She-Hulk is not a feminist today. Sure the dudes were "bro-ing" it up a bit. But who cares? GODS. Word of the day for Shulkie. She had a bit of a focused attention that evening. So she forgot her manners for the other patrons in the bar but she was currently in fangirl mode. And she had a fair amount of beer. She grabbed her bottle of gin and took a shot out of a full sized cup, "Hercules and I were starting a drinking contest. I wanted to see if I could outdrink a /God/. We'll see how it goes." A brow arches over at Longshot and his comment before she settles herself at Thor's side. His arm wrap around her and the Goddess smiles, leaning into him slightly. Oh yes. She's very aware of what this is and she knows very well how to play her part in the whole thing. Her eyes slip to She-Hulk and then up to Thor and then back before lighting in amusement. This ought to be quite the show. "HA! Not even giants could match us," Thor boasts brightly, leaning forward a bit. "Tell me hasn't mangled the story beyond recognition. He had to get carried from the table when all was said and done," adds the Thunderer, motioning toward the bartender in that age-old motion of: ANOTHER! Shulkie wants to out drink a God, does she? But can she out drink two? "Carried away?" Hercules laughs loudly. "No, no you misunderstood the situation. I was bedding the three giantesses. You were the one to be carried away." He looks over to She-Hulk with a pleasent grin. "Really the man cannot hold his drink. You, Lady Sif and even the ginger haired girl could drink him under this table." The small scar just past his left eye suddenly started to glow, it shined so bright that it enveloped his entire left eye socket making it look as his entire left eye was glowing, "Maybe if I knew hwo you were supposed to be I'd understand," But he doesn't. In the series, the movies and the books he read Thor had red hair. And Hercules was not Kevin Sorbo or Tate Donavon... thus he was wrong. So they were fakes. He pulled a blade from one of his holsters and said... with a pure heart, "I think the ladies think you as braggarts who think you are more than you really are." With a small flick off his wrist the blade Longshot threw a blade that then reflected off the ceiling, then the bar, and the shattered both Thor and Herc's glasses; only to be caught in Longshot's hand again. Looking between the two men, and somewhat shocked that a Valkyrie... who many think are the Norse counterparts to the Greek Amazons in soooooo many ways... would let Thor, who was willing to put on a wedding gown and dress as a woman (at least in some legends) when he lost his hammer, belittle women. Isn't Sif as great, if not a better at armed and unarmed combat then Thor? Isn't the reason he rides in a chariot being drawn by goats because since he can't ride horses anymore? Wasn't Thor the one who couldn't even defeat an elderly female giantess in wrestling at the Hall of Utgard-Loki? Okay, the last one is a little unfair, Thor, Loki, and Thialfi all got sort of humiliated there, but Thor couldn't empty a drinking horn, lift a cat, or beat an old woman in wrestling, Thialfi just lost a foot race, and Loki really had no business in an eating contest... Caitlin so wants to say something, but she just stares in shock at first, but then remembers, she just got a new job, with proof that women are better then men, the #5 most influential woman in the world, and the brains behind a male chuavenist pig who may not be able to match Thor in strength, but has an ego even the Thunderer would seem humble beside... Counting in her head to ten, Caitlin smiles, and looks to Thor and Hercules, then smiling and offering a hand to Sif, "I am Caitlin Fairchild. Thor got a bit overly excited a few weeks back... we were fighting some Greecian Hunters, and Thor just lost control, leaving me nearly nude from his over enthusiasm. In his embarrassment at his energies getting out of control, he flew off. But he was such a gentleman the next day, took me to an expensive boutique, practically demanded they give me anything I desired, the finest clothing, spa-like pampering, and all the while he gave such helpful input. He really knows his women's clothing. You'd almost think he was practiced in fitting it and wearing it." She pauses, "Oh, I'm sorry if I stretched your clothing and boots that he loaned me." she smiles a bit mischeviously, "I really have to thank you for the use of your stuff while you were away." she then offers her other hand to She-Hulk, politely... she struck the match, if there are fireworks, great, but either way, she said her peace... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Logs Category:RPLogs